A Cult Named Glee
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Okay, so this is a little collection of one shots, most of them song fics. Just something to feed the plot bunnies. T rated for bit of swearing and a bit of gayness. Just cause I love Kurt


Okay, don't ask why I wrote this. It was a plot bunny that was bugging me. I just had to do it. So yeah. I don't own anything from this, but when I do you'll know. *Smirks evilly*

_~GLEE~_

**Guilty Pleasure**

It was no secret that Kurt Hummel loved fashion. It was obvious that he dressed better then every guy at school, on any given day. Hell, most of the time he dressed better then the girls. But there were still things that he would wear, well that he shouldn't wear. That doesn't mean that he doesn't wear them, but only in the privacy of his own home.

This was one of those outfits that he shouldn't wear. He still loves it all the same. He twirled once, feeling giddy as the ends of his skirt flared out. It was one of his particular favorites. It was pleaded and black with a red belt, which matched perfectly with his red tie. He wore a white blouse that was slightly frilly. He left the last few buttons undone so it showed of his stomach a bit. His stockings went up slightly above the knee. The pure white of the stockings fit well with his black dress shoes.

He would've rolled his eyes if he saw any girl in his school wear this, but for him, it just sort of worked. He would never admit it out loud, but he would make a pretty girl.

Kurt blew a few kisses at himself in the mirror; doing all the typical cliché things he despised so much. There was just something about wearing a skirt that made him want to be all flirty and bounce. Maybe Finn would like him better in a skirt.

Kurt sighed, because he knew that he would never know the answer to that question. He hooked up his iPod to the speakers and put on one of his favorite songs. Something he loved to sing whenever he dressed up.

_And I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you_

As the music began playing he grabbed the hair brush closed to him and began singing.__

_And I don't even know  
What kinda fool you're taking me for  
So you've got some brand new clothes,  
You never could afford before  
Oh brother spare us all  
We don't care anymore  
We just wanna get down on the floor  
You sell yourself to make it  
You can dish it, but can you really take it_

You're never gonna get it with nothing  
Cause nothing's what you got in your head  
So stop pretending 

Kurt danced along to the chorus. He knew the dance was a bit odd, but it seemed to fit well with the song. And who was he to question the godliness that was Gabe Saporta.__

I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
We're getting down till the sun's coming up 

Kurt fixed his hair a bit before he continued.__

And I don't even read  
What the papers gotta say about me  
Oh no I can't believe  
They take it so serious, seriously  
I'm so bored oh please  
Don't talk anymore  
Shut your mouth and get down on the floor  
So cynical  
Poor baby I can dish it cause I know how to take it

You're never gonna win 'em all  
So fuck 'em if they can't take a joke  
I'm just playing

The chorus begun again.

_  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
We're getting down till the sun's coming up _

Kurt's voice quieted as he sang the bridge. __

And maybe someday I'll believe  
(maybe someday I'll believe)  
That we are all apart of some bigger plan  
Tonight I just don't give a damn  
(So shut your mouth it's time to dance)  
If the world is ending, I'm throwing the party

As the chorus played for a final time, he belted it, giving it everything he could as he danced.

_  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you__  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
We're getting down till the sun's coming up _

"Kurt!" He heard his dad call from upstairs.

"Shit," He whispered under his breath. "I'll be up in a second."

He changed quickly and hid his outfit before going up to his dad. His dad could never find out, he would never understand, no one would. It would forever be his guilty pleasure.

**_Cobra Starship - Guilty Pleasure Ringtone_**_  
_**_Cobra Starship - Guilty Pleasure MP3 Download_**


End file.
